West Hall
|image = FNAF SMBX West Hall.png|type = Level|level = 8|new = Golden Freddy|intref = lv8_west_hall|introduction = Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX}} The West Hall is a location in the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. This area is a large hallway, that allows the animatronics to visit the Dining Area, the Supply Closet and the Night Guard's Office. It is one of two penultimate areas leading to the night guard, with the other one being the East Hall. The leftmost area of the West Hall contains the entryway from the Dining Area, an information sign pointing towards the night guard's location (in case a visitor gets lost) and a cabinet with a moon on top of it. To the middle left are Golden Freddy's character selection block and a security camera, which is mounted onto a small platform, which in turn has a lighting contraption hanging from a rope to illuminate the hallway. In the middle of the West Hall is an entryway decorated with tiles, two windows to vent the room and a low, decorated ceiling. This entryway leads to the Supply Closet and has another security camera with a platform and another lighting contraption hanging right next to it. Only the left lighting contraption features a light bulb while the right one is empty. Both of the security cameras outside the Supply Closet are used by Mike Schmidt to monitor animatronics wandering through the West Hall and animatronics leaving or entering the Supply Closet. To the very right of the West Hall is the West Hall corner, which features two security doors and a door light. The secret orb of the West Hall is easy to miss, as it is easy to mistake it for another Supply Closet window. Features The West Hall is notable for being one of the three rooms, which feature enemies, that can harm and destroy the animatronics, with the only other two rooms featuring such hazards being the East Hall and the Night Guard's Office. The enemies in question are the security doors, which an crush animatronics and Mike who can break them by flailing with his arms while nervously rocking in his chair. Gallery FNAF SMBX West Hall left side.png|Bonnie in the West Hall FNAF SMBX West Hall.png|Foxy in the West Hall FNAF SMBX West Hall middle.png|Golden Freddy's character select box and the Supply Closet entryway FNAF SMBX West Hall Corner 2.png|Bonnie being lit up by the West Hall Corner's door light FNAF SMBX West Hall Corner.png|Golden Freddy being lit up by the West Hall Corner's door light with Foxy standing outside Soundtracks * West Hall/East Hall * West Hall/East Hall (Overworld) Note, that these tracks came with Super Mario Brothers X and the creator of FNAF SMBX takes no credit for the music in this game. All credit for the ingame music goes to Nintendo. Trivia The West Hall and the East Hall Not only does the West Hall share both its level and its overworld track with the East Hall, it also served as the base for the East Hall's level layout. As such, both levels feature the same length, same security camera placement, as well as the same start and end points, but anything in-between is different. In their earliest alpha stages, the East Hall was simply a copy of the West Hall's original layout and even over the course of the levels' development, the two levels were almost identical. This was before the game's creator added more details and the warp to the Supply Closet. Difficulty and Reward When comparing both levels, the West Hall is notable for being more difficult than the East Hall, because it doesn't feature any cupcakes for the animatronics, but rewards the player for the risk by giving them access to Golden Freddy. Category:Levels